<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't get Jenny mad. by Theladyofshadowsandmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055511">Don't get Jenny mad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery'>Theladyofshadowsandmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep deprived Jenny is a angry Jenny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't get Jenny mad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Vella is in it but for some reason ao3 wouldn't let me tag her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we out here again?”<br/>“Jenny asked us for help.”<br/>“Aren't Vastra and their potato more than enough help?”<br/>“Come on Vella Jenny isn't that bad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom and Vella bickering between each other, Jenny came to them asking for help on a case, “double the manpower was needed for this case.” Jenny said when she came knocking at their door, Tom could tell she was tired, he knew Vastra was busy with other cases and Strax was on holiday.<br/>He did like his secret tea meetings with Jenny, but was scared of Vella if she found out. Stonn would just like Tom having friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, you two, hurry up!” Jenny yelled far down the street. by the way Jenny was walking Tom could tell she wasn't in the mood for any drama. “Coming Jane” Vella called she been calling Jenny the wrong name all day, “Vella do you really need to do that?” Tom asked, “it's fun Tom, don't be a downer now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man they're after has been killing runways draining them of blood, the newspapers are already calling him the Vampire of the underground. Ha, vampires, Tom thought. With what Jenny told him with her stories vampires are the least of their worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they caught up with Jenny, she sighed “this is where the last victim was found. Let's see if there are any clues.”<br/>“Of course Julie, ” Vella said with a smirk, Tom doesn't know why but Vella's hate for Jenny seems to be more than just hatred.<br/>It is getting so tiresome, Vella should be happy that one of her kind is happy being with someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only he and Stonn could be that happy, Tom though. <br/>“Oi Tom” “Yes sorry Jenny” Tom starts looking through the rubbish “look what I found” He picks up a tiny cylinder-shaped thing, “what is it?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a drinking straw, ”Jenny said, “So blood drain bodies and a straw what could that mean?” Vella asked, “oh no” Jenny goes pale “ a Plasmavore. The missus isn't going to like this.”<br/>“Of course, you don't want to upset your dear ma’am. What is a plasmavore?”</p>
<p>“Plasmavores are dangerous beings who need blood to survive, ” Jenny explained, ”the Doctor told me of one who hid in a hospital from the Judoon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have met the Doctor ?” Vella said, looking shocked. “Didn't Vastra tell you?” Jenny shrugged, happy she got one over on Vella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, they knew about the Doctor, they met him once, very handsome and very kind. Stonn got very jealous, stupid potato, Tom only asked him where he could get a leather jacket like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, we have better ways to spend our time together, ” Vella smirked.<br/>Tom could see that Jenny was at breaking point, “Vella I wouldn't..”<br/>“But you wouldn't know, you would ape? ” Vella continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Jenny grabs Vella, flips her, pinning her to the ground with her knee.<br/>“RIGHT THAT IS IT I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP BECAUSE I'M ON MY OWN, YOU WILL GIVE SOME ME RESPECT AND FOLLOW MY ORDER WITHOUT THE LIP!<br/>NOW COME ON!”<br/>Jenny shouted, then she was up and down the street in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I didn't think she had it in her…” Tom said, “Neither did I.” Vella finally spoke too shocked to do anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a darker shade of green?”<br/>“Shut up Tom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>